Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989)
Category:Films Category: /Media | directed by = Stephen Hopkins | written by = John Skipp; Craig Spector; Leslie Bohem | produced by = Jon Turtle; Sara Risher; Robert Shaye; Rupert Harvey | music by = Jay Ferguson | cinematography = Peter Levy | edited by = Brent A. Schoenfeld; Chuck Weiss | distributed by = New Line Cinema Smart Egg Pictures | release date(s) = August 11th, 1989 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $8,000,000 | gross revenue = $22,168,359 (US) | preceded by = A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) | followed by = Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) }} A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child is an American feature film of the slasher and supernatural horror genres. It is the fifth installment in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. The movie was directed by Stephen Hopkins and written by Leslie Bohem based on a story treatment by Bohem, John Skipp and Craig Spector. It was produced by New Line Cinema and Smart Egg Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on August 11th, 1989. The film stars Robert Englund reprising his infamous role as demonic dream killer Freddy Krueger and Lisa Wilcox as the protagonist, Alice Johnson. Other stars in the film include Kelly Jo Minter as Yvonne, Danny Hassel as Dan Jordan, Erika Anderson as Greta Gibson, Nick Mele as Dennis Johnson and Joe Seely as Mark Gray. Cast Appearances * Freddy Krueger * Alice Johnson * Yvonne * Dan Jordan * Greta Gibson * Dennis Johnson * Mark Gray * Mrs. Jordan * Mister Jordan * Mister Gray * Gurney orderly * Amanda Krueger * Jock * Merging Freddy * Delivery doctor * Anne * Semi-truck driver * Girl in locker * Doctor Moore * Jacob * Asylum girl * Trendy guest * Elm Street kid * Orderly #1 * Baby Jacob * Delivery nurse * Coach Ostrow * Customer * Little girl * Guest * Thirty-something * Super Freddy * Racine Gibson * Cop * Trendy * Dinner guest * Asylum inmate * Paramedic * Springwood :* Ohio :* Elm Street * Doll * Doctor * Orderly * Mental patient * Musician * Paramedic * Police officer * Waitress * 1980s * Births * Church * Demons * Disfigurement * Dismemberment * Domineering mother * Dreams * Hospital * Impalement * Mental hospital * Mental patient * Nightmares * Pregnant with monster * Psychopath * Psychopathy * Serial killer * Severed limbs * Spiders Notes * Anoes 5, Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989), A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989), Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A, A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child and Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child all redirect to this page. * Production on A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child began on April 7th, 1989. It was filmed in Los Angeles, California. * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child was released to DVD by New Line Home Video on August 22nd, 2000. * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child is included on the A Nightmare on Elm Street Collection 7-disc Blu-ray boxset collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on March 5th, 2013. * In addition to playing Freddy Krueger, actor Robert Englund also plays the featured maniac seen in the flashback sequences of Westin Hills. The implication is that this was the man who actually impregnated Amanda Krueger. * Jill Adler, Victor A. Haddox and James Vallo are uncredited in this film. * Actor Marc Siegler is credited as Mark Siegler in this film. Marc is also known as the co-writer and producer of Galaxy of Terror. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "It's a boy!". This is also intoned by Freddy Krueger himself in a singing cadence in the movie. * This is the final film in the series to use a number in its title. Recommendations See also External Links * * * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1989/Films Category:August, 1989/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:New Line Cinema Category:5th installments Category:N/Films Category:Stephen Hopkins/Director Category:John Skipp/Writer Category:Craig Spector/Writer Category:Leslie Bohem/Writer Category:Rupert Harvey/Producer Category:Sara Risher/Executive producer Category:Robert Shaye/Producer Category:Jon Turtle/Executive producer Category:Jay Ferguson/Composer Category:Peter Levy/Cinematographer Category:Brent A. Schoenfeld/Editor Category:Chuck Weiss/Editor Category:Lisa Wilcox/Actor Category:Kelly Jo Minter/Actor Category:Danny Hassel/Actor Category:Erika Anderson/Actor Category:Nicholas Mele/Actor Category:Joe Seely/Actor Category:Marc Siegler/Actor